


I wish

by kaige68



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: He always wished for more.





	I wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/gifts).

> Not beta read, speed written comment fic for the monthly challenge at 1_million_words.  
Stand alone piece

_”I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.”_

He collapses onto his back. Breathing still labored, sweating head to toe, basking in the moment. The feeling of _Damn, that was great_ as if it was shining from his soul. 

Faraday has one arm hanging off the bed and the other he drops to Vasquez’ equally sweaty and satisfied chest. He wants to turn his head and smile like a loon. He wants to see the same thing in Vasquez’ eyes, but it’s more like there will also be some sort of _I told you so_ glittering there as well.

The childhood rhyme runs through his head. Praying to the stars for a wish as if that was where God would peak at you and grant something to a boy who never had a Pa.

The night he snuck out after his Ma had gone to sleep to meet a couple of kids down at the pond. They’d stripped down to naked and had splashed around. He vividly remembers swinging from a rope out over the water in the bright moonlight feeling free as he’d ever felt. And then too, he’d sprawled out without a stich on, exhausted and happy. Although in a much more innocent way. He’d wished on a star that night. Wished for _More, just like this_.

And years later when he’d convinced Martha to climb through her bedroom window. Taking her out to her father’s meadow. He’d been significantly more clothed, but pretty damn near as satisfied. Her pretty mouth doing sinful things to him so that she’d still be able to wear white to her wedding. Neither said they knew it wouldn’t be his wedding. _More. Yeah, more like this._

He tilts his head toward the window. Saw that first star of the night. Sure, there were plenty of stars that had been shining for hours, but it was the first one he’s got a moment to appreciate. 

Vasquez sighs deeply, the exhale breezing across Joshua’s neck as fingers spear between his own and hold his hand. 

_I wish for more._ He smiles toward the night sky and whatever deity might be listening. _I wish for more._


End file.
